


Wendipbry Threesome

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy needs Tambry's help in exploring her newfound bisexuality





	Wendipbry Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. A mixture of real life and burn out, particularly wendipbry, has delayed this.

It took a lot for Wendy to come out as bisexial. Even to Dipper. It took even more for her to admit that she really wanted to explore that side of her. 

“It’s not that I don’t love you, I do, but I feel like there’s this whole part of my life that I never got to experience.”

“So, you’re breaking up with me?”

“No, I just want to, you know, be free to try this thing I never got to try.” 

“I get it, but, but… and I know this sounds selfish, but I want to still be involved.”

The couple had an argument. Wendy confided to Tambry, who it turned out was pansexual. The gears began to turn in Wendy’s head. She told Dipper what she had in mind. The three had several talks, boundaries were set, and a date was made. 

 

All three sat on the bed nude. This wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked. They used to skinny dip when they were younger, but this felt different.  
“So,” Dipper began with a nervous tremor in his voice, “who’s gonna go first?” 

“Well, this is Wendy’s night. Let’s have her choose,” Tambry said. 

Wendy crawled over to Tambers and gingerly placed her hands over her chest. Wendy’s face was beet red as she explored another woman's breasts for the first time. The nipples hardened in her palms as she squeezed and rubbed the orbs.

“Am I doing a good job?” 

“Wendy, you are doing a great job.” Tambry reached down and stuck two finger’s into Wendy’s pussy. A gasp of pleasure escaped Wendy’s lips. As she massaged Wendy’s inner walls, Tambry gave Wendy an open mouth kiss. 

Dipper watched with mixed emotions. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, even if the sight was quite alluring. Tambry had moved her mouth down south and was licking the red head’s nipple. He felt his manhood stiffen. He felt really awkward. 

Tambry laid on her back and spread her legs. “Come on Wendy, let’s see what you got.” 

Wendy bent down and gingerly licked her friend’s pussy. While getting eaten out, Tambry bid Dipper to come over. Dipper crawled over to the girl his girlfriend was eating out. Tambry took his dick in her hand and gave it a few strokes. 

Dipper let out a hiss as Tambry put it in her mouth. The couple worked their friend together. Tambry’s juices ran over Wendy’s tongue as she lapped at her friend’s crotch. 

The three changed positions. The girls' legs were intertwined, crotches grinding together. Dipper kneeled behind Wendy whispering. 

“So, how does it feel?” 

“It.. ah… it feels so good.”

“As good as you imagined?” 

“Even...ah..better.” 

She screamed as her body was rocked was rocked with an orgasm. 

Getting up, Tambry crawled over to Wendy. “So Wendy, who's better?” 

Dipper shot her a look. “Tambry!”  
“What? I just want to know who she prefers.” 

Smirking, Wendy raised her head to their genitals. Sticking her finger into Tambry and grabbing Dipper, she spoke through a smirk. “Well, I’ll need a closer look.”


End file.
